


a mara/shaxx fic

by nolandbeyond



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, fuck crimson days 2020, inspired by a reylo fic so yall know whats happening in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandbeyond/pseuds/nolandbeyond
Summary: bungie this is an invitation to fight me
Relationships: Mara Sov/Shaxx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	a mara/shaxx fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



shaxx picks up mara and dunks her back into the distributary. fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways mara/sjur and shaxx/literally everyone else is where its at


End file.
